


Before the Full moon Rises,Take my hand and follow me

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT7, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, bambam is young around 6-7 years, hybrid bambam, jb is 15 at the begining, jb is whipped for his kitty, kitty bambam, predebut, the boys will appear later on excpet jinyoung he will probably appear in the early chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Hyung” bambam said looking over to jb. “What you brat” jb responded affectionally to the young boy.  “Hyung..do you ever regret picking me up that day” bambam said as he glanced around trying to avoid his hyungs face. Jb stood up qucikly, and quickly walked over to the small cat hybrid and picked him up gently. JB hugged bambam and placed his chin on the young boys shoulder and whispered “ No, i don’t regret ever picking you up, because to me you are my biggest priority and my family”.





	Before the Full moon Rises,Take my hand and follow me

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was something i worked on for a while, I live for BBam and it always sad for me to see that there's not alot of bambam centric stories here, so i decided to create one because i find him to be adorable and cute. it was just standing in my rough drafts for a few months now and i decided to post it, I hope you like it:) there might be some spelling errors so i apologize ><

_Jb had always dreamed of being a singer,standing in front of thousands and performing song after song, until the night came to the end. But in order for him to achieve that goal, he had to work everyday after school to pay for his trainee fees. Speaking of which he was currently working in one of his many jobs. One that didn’t pay enough, and was more backbreaking then he had ever wanted, but he always needed to remind himself that everything would be worth it after he finally debuted. “Yah, Jaebum-ah” someone shouted, making jb come back to his senses._

_“Jaebum, don’t you hear me”!!! The person shouted again. “Yah you punk, i’m talking to you” “Hyung, jeez stop screaming, what’s the matter”! jb responded. “I wouldn’t have screamed if you responded the first time i called you, you brat” “What do you need” jb asked as he went back to picking up boxes and placing them in a delivery truck. “That “thing” is here, looking for you” the guy said with a distaste of mentioning towards the exit of the warehouse. Jb turned around so fast with the mention of “thing”, he almost dropped his boxes. “His name is Bambam” he said almost growled. absolutely disgusted that such people could exist, still being discriminative towards hybrids. “I don’t care what the things name is, all i want him to be gone, i can’t have him scaring off my people, and i don’t know why a 15 year old like you is hanging with the likes of him” Jb grabbed on the guys shirt and sneered “Well, i don’t like associating with scumbags like you” “Yah”!! the guys screamed. “What are you doing, let me go this instant, you piece of shit” and before he could utter another word out, he felt a punch to his side. Jb fully hit him on his side, but nothing that would break anything, and that guy should be thankful that he didn’t do just that. Jb went to his locker and grabbed his stuff and dropped his uniform on top of the guy. “I quit” he said coldly.”Just you watch, I’m going to go after you and your thing”!!!! “ **Under law 9497 ..Discrimination, agaisnt hybrids is illegal, espeically when directed to children hybrids like mine,you hurt my bam-ah you won’t know what hit you, so try and i’ll be sending you somewhere were you won’t see any sunlight ,better yet, I'll see you in jail and imagine what would people say that the “friendly” ahjussi from the neighborhood was actually a piece of trash”** he said. _

_He walked out towards the exit and looked over to his sides hoping know one had seen anything, when the coast was clear. “Hyung” someone screamed and he turned around to that little high pitched voice. Standing across from his was bambam, waging his tail in delight, as he took in the appearance of his hyung. “Hyungie” bambam screamed again, waving his arms up and down to catch his attention. “BAM-AH” Jb said as he walked towards the said boy, but as he got closer to the boy he speed up and ran to him and opened his arms to him, and then bambam ran up to jump in his arms. “Hyung” bambam said laughing when he felt jb arms pull him into a warm hug wrapping his tail around jb’s waist. “Bam-ah, let’s go home” jb mumbled. “_

_Are you done working already” bambam asked. “yeah, they let me off early, so what do you say we head home, okay, we can even stop for some ice cream after we tidy you up” he said ruffing the young hybrids hair, making his ears perk up. “Cute” jb mumbled. “What” bambam asked innocently, but jb knew better._ “I said that your ears are so dirty, don’t you wash them. Aish, what am i going to do with you” “aww hyung, said i’m cute” he sang cutely. “Brat”jb said as he walked towards their house. “You know you love me Hyungie” bammie sang. “Let’s go before the others take all the hot water” jb said. Jb had been living in the dorms alongside bammie for weeks now. They had been living their after they got a call from a jyp representative about a open for him, which was weird because, he had never really applied to one, but that didn’t matter because now he was allowed to being bambam along instead of hiding him in his past room all day. The boys he lived with were okay with bambam, in fact they loved having him their. They told him, it was cool living with such a small hybrid who brought a smile to their face after their hellish dance practices. They all wanted to have his kitty's attention and bambam loved that. He lived for praises and affection, and jb could understand he was was just a baby.So it was a win win situsation.


End file.
